Li'odi (character)
THIS IS AMNEXAL- Its been quite a long time my friend. Theres so much to talk about. email me... tarpleyjohn2@gmail.com Name: Li'Odi Born: Unknown Race:Bothan Profession: Jedi Master Died: Tatooine Masters: Yoda Apprentices: Amnexal, Overion, Ofyr and other unknown ones... Side: Neutral Li'Odi was a bothan Jedi who was known too survive order 66... He's fur was green and he had a green lightsaber and green eyes... He was founded by Yoda as a young bothan and trained at the Jedi temple, He was known too be strong with the force... Li'Odi befriended a Jedi named Triwan during hes first years as a Jedi! They did missions together and became stronger and stronger until one day when they came upon a Sith... The Sith was unknown and was covered in a dark robe! Triwan tried to attack him but was stabbed in the chest and later died! Li'Odi in rage killed the Sith with force lightning and managed to escape from the planet... Upon realizing what he did he isolated himself in fair and was not seen for years... But then during the Order of 66 Li'Odi returned to the Jedi Temple too help the Jedi in the battle! But it was hard... The family Odi was killed by one of the brothers and Li'Odi was now the only survivor! He was about too die in the temple of all the wounds when he found a group of padawans! One of them was known as the later friend and master, Amnexal Rordo. He escorted them outside the temple and escaped too Rori were he met a Jedi named Rherlo! They became good friends quickly and came up with the idea too create a guild! A guild for force sensitives! The two veterans created a small temple on Rori in the middle of the jungle so they would not be founded! And later named the guild, Sabers of Glohu'ry or SOG for short! They started too recruit Jedi so they could be safe from the imperial! After a while the guild was growing and became huge until one thing happened! One thing that would be the root for the destruction of the guild and its members... Rherlo the former guild leader became darker and leaved the guild and joined a Sith guild! Now Li'Odi fought against the guild and soon he was all alone... He could not protect the guild anymore... He had too leave it for their safety! Li'Odi became the main target for many Sith and bounty hunters and was hunted over the whole galaxy! He lived a couple of years moving around the galaxy with different buildings! Until he one day had enough! He had been contacted by a Jedi that Rherlo was about too kill hes friend Narhu'Lij! He traveled too Exar Kun's Jedi temple but came too late... He saw Rherlo kill hes old friend and Li'Odi in rage attacked Rherl'o but failed... He became gray... He became isolated and lost a lot of hes powers... He was traveling around Tatooine when he was tracked down by Rherlo! They fought and Li'Odi managed to force light hes face leaving him disfigured! Li'Odi returned to the broken temple and rebuilt SOG and located hes old friends... The new leaders were now Amnexal, Li'Odi and Nar'Lij! He took a piece from the old temple and made an amulet from it and was slowly connecting to the force again! They taught Jedi about the gray side this time and became known as the ''Outcasts!' Li'Odi got a few new apprentices and they slowly started to rebuild the temple and they became bigger and bigger... But then it all 'broke down... Narhu'Lij ''bertayed them and joined Rherlo! Li'Odi could not stand anymore and he became darker and darker... Hes fur became black and eyes became yellow... But he was not good... Neather was he evil! He was a outcast as he used too say! So he went out in hes last battle and died in Tatooine and disappeared... He left building of him at different planets and the last building was known as a Memorial of SOG! As Li'Odi died soon many other of the SOG members died or disappear and the guild of honor were gone one and for all thanks too one Sith's betrayal... We are not Jedis! We are not Siths! We are the outcats! - Li'odi A true jedi could fight with a stick and still win a battle! ''-Li'odi'' While SoG was destroyed and all the members separated Li'Odi was secretely captured by Ar'Odi! Ar'Odi was Li'odi's brother who tried to kill every brother of the Odi family but Li'Odi managed to survive! Now Li'Odi was been held in a prison on a Unknown Planet For 5 years he meditated too make the time go faster and after years he finally connected too the force again! He used a Force Lightning too get out of the cell and ran outside but just too see that he was locked inside the Quarantine Zone on Dathomir! For a month he was trying to defend himself with a old lightsaber that he found on the ground... Then finally... He found a wall! He used the force too jump over it and managed too escape into the wildness of Dathomir... The Nightsisters After days of trying too survive in the dark wildness of Dathomir he found a small cave... It was the Nightsister clan! He heard about them before but never got the chance too meet them ( Wich he was very glad too ). He was attacked on their first sight and Li'odi had too kill all the Nightsister apprentices until there was only the master left! Because the both force wielders was tired it was time too fight with their weapons! They fought for a short while until Odi managed too stab the Leader in her chest... He took an odd crystal and ran away from the cave... After a while he was stopped by nobody else then Ar'Odi! They fought once again but this time odi could use the force! Too Ar'Odi's surprise Li'odi used a Force drain on him and slowly killed him as a revenge for old good times... Li'odi stole a ship and went too Rori too find hes old academy in ruins! He went too Lok, A deserted planet, And builded a new academy! A couple of months later the academy was deserted and destroyed by troopers, Li'Odi was found inside a house in Tatooine dead by a lightsaber... He's body is allthou kept safe and protected by extremely powerful droids! Li'Odi in a battle... Li'odi i will never forget you my old friend,RIP SOG-Amnexal Rordo All pictures and other material used is owned by Star wars galaxies! Category:Player characters